MY earliest memories
by orochimarusdaugther
Summary: “Dad,” I said as he took me into his arms and twirled me around we were dancing this is what he always used to do to me and my twin sister kaya when he was happy about something. I was only three after all I hade no idea what was going on. But when do I e
1. Chapter 1

"Dad," I said as he took me into his arms and twirled me around we were dancing this is what he always used to do to me and my twin sister kaya when he was happy about something. I was only three after all I hade no idea what was going on. But when do I ever. "Hey dad," "what are you so happy about. " I finally made a break through with my experiment, oh mailo come here and give m a hug." "Sure dad." "Where's your sister kaya?" He asked "She's out in the training area with kabuto." "Thanks mailo." "You are my one and only porcelain doll, it would be a shame if something happened to you." "Thanks dad." Kaya always said I was orochimarus favorite daughter out of the ones he actually new about. Since mother died he's always been worried about us. But he never gave up all the tings he's been up to our so he says is for us and our well being. I would soon find out that the things that he's been doing got us into real trouble. The next morning I awoke to kaya screaming telling me to get up. I got up but not as quickly as she wanted me to. I yawed and very tiredly asked "Kaya what is I now?" "Oh it's nothing sister." She said in a very rude voice." If you want to get cocky about it then never mind."

"Im sorry kaya, im just tired that's all now tell me what is it!" "Okay I will tell you, you now I hate it when you yell." "I know that what makes it fun." "Now what did you want to tell me." "Daddy is in trouble." "What!" I said as my jaw dropped "What did he do." "I don't know he just told me to tell you that you need to pack every thing up so we can leave tonight." "How about you are you already ready?" "Yes I am, now hurry up and pack up we have to be ready to leave by nightfall." "Aright sister I will be ready soon, go make breakfast and get dressed I will be right out." Before I new it night was here. Dad came busting in the door. "Kaya, Mailo where are you." He said panicking. "Where here dad and we are ready to go."

"Oh thank goodness." He said as he gave us a hug I though they already came here and took you away from me." "No dad we are still here." Kaya and I almost cried." Come here mailo, get on my back and hang on I will be carrying you out of here since you are so fragile and you are slower than kaya and me." "Kaya you are going to run, keep up." "Aright let's go."

When we left that house I knew I would never see it again as log as I lived. We ran out of that village as fast and quietly as we could to find another area to live in. Some where my dad thought was safe. That place turned out to be the sound village.

When we arrived at the sound the didn't like are arrival. I was asleep at the time so I hade no idea what was going on but before I knew it when I woke up my dad orochimaru was the leader of the hidden sound village.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mailo," I heard as I awoke.

"Kaya, where are we?" I asked in a hazy voice.

"Mailo, you're awake, thank god!" She said as she hugged me. She started crying.

"Kaya what is wrong?" I had to ask.

"Mailo, Dad and I thought you wouldn't wake up! You've been asleep for three days."

"What?! Are you serious?! I've been asleep for that long?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, sister. I didn't want to worry you..."

"That's okay, sister. You didn't worry me. I was just startled that I've been asleep for that long."

"Well, now that you're awake, let's go down stairs and let me introduce you to my new friends."

"Kaya!"

"What sister?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Where are we?"

"We are in the sound village. We live here now. Dad is the leader of the sound."

"How did that happen?"

"How am I supposed to know? I fell asleep when we got here. When I woke up he was the leader.."

"Yeah, good explanation..."

"You're welcome."

"Now come on! They're not going to wait all day."

"Okay, I'm coming. Just let me change." I got changed, but what I didn't expect was going to happen next. I went downstairs with my sister violently dragging me down.

"Guys, where are you? My sister is awake. You can meet her now."

"Kaya." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Kabuto," I said, "is that you?" I asked. It was hard to tell, because he was in the shadows.

"Yes, Mailo, it's me. I finally see you're awake. That's good. I'll go tell your dad that you're awake. In the mean time, Kaya, take her to see our new allies."

"Okay, Kabuto." She immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the training area. "Hey guys," she said as she pulled me into view. "This is my sister, Mailo. She finally woke up."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," They all said at the same time. The ones I noticed right away were the twins with blue hair and blue lip stick on.

"Hey, Kaya. Are you going to introduce me or not?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll do that right away. I see you want to know the names of the twins..."

"Yes."

"This is Sakon," she said, pointing to the twin with the necklace. "The one next to Sakon, the other twin, that's Ukon." The only girl I could see had red hair. Kaya said her name was Tayuya. Tayuya was yelling at Sakon and Ukon. I didn't dare go over them and talk to her. She scared me. Then I was introduced to Kidomaru. He had weird hair, dark skin and too many arms that scared me. He was a spider or half spider and half human. Next up was Jirobo. He loved to eat. You could tell by his big belly. I didn't really want to be around them; They scared me. Good thing my dad came out soon. I didn't want to stay around them anymore then I had to.

"Mailo," he said as he ran towards me, giving me a hug, "Mailo," he said through tears, "Mailo..." He said

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm going to get you a bodyguard so you will be safe -- always. So I'll never have to worry."

"Yes, Dad."

"You're going with me. Get ready to go."

"Okay, Dad." I ran back into the house and got ready to go.. I put on a good dress and was ready. I ran back to my dad, and he was ready to go. We left. We arrived in I-don't-know-where-we-were and Orochimaru wouldn't tell me. All I knew: People were fighting, and I was scared. This one kid came out of nowhere and stopped. He looked at me then went into the fighting. A few hours later, or so, it felt like it the battle was over. We went to find the kid. We did, and he was stabbing a flower. "Hey," I said. I kind of startled him. He looked up at me, and I got down on my knees. We were the same height. I was three, but he looked about five. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. It was love a first sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" The little boy said, still looking into my eyes.

"I'm Mailo. I live in the Sound Village, where you're going to live now and look after me."

"What's your name, boy?"

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Nice name...it has a nice ring to it."

Kimimaro just stared at me like, 'What is she thinking?' but I was onlt three. What can you expect? "Thank you," he finally manged to say.

"Now, come on! There's no time to mess around. We must get going. Come on," I said as I held out my hand to help him up. As soon as he was up, I started feeling dizzy. "Dad!" I yelled, as I started falling towards the ground. I didn't see who caught me before I hit the ground, but it felt like Kimimaro did. Orochimaru came over to me. I was surprised I was still conscious.

He felt my forehead, then said out loud, "Kimimaro, her forehead is really hot and shes breathing excessively hard: We need to go back to the Sound and have Kabuto have a look at her." I felt a hard pain all concentrated on my back. I didn't know what was going on, but what ever was happening, it hurt like hell. After that, I passed out while Dad and Kimimaro rushed me to Kabuto.

--

When I awoke, I was in Kabuto's operation room. I saw that I wasn't wearing my dress anymore, but a tank top and a pair of pants. No shoes. There were these people that started to look alive. They were holding onto my arms and legs, kind of like a restraint, but for what...That's the question. I tried to move, but when I moved, the pain on my back grew.

"Kabuto!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. "What's happening?!"

"I'm sorry little one, I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me, Kabuto?"

"Your father told me not to. I can't defy my lord's orders."

"Yes you can! Please, just this once!"

"I'm sorry, little one. No, I can't, he'd kill me."

"You can't blame a girl for trying..."

"No, I can't. Now, please, little one, try to stay still. The pain will go away if you just stop moving."

"But, Kabuto-"

"But nothing." I tried to move again, this time to get up. "No!" Kabuto screamed. The people that were the restraints didn't have enough strength to keep me down.

"No," I heard from outside the door. Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and Kaya were watching the whole I got up, I felt the pain pulsing through my veins. I guess it was too much. I fell on my knees, screaming. Kabuto tried to run over to me to help me.

"No, Kabuto. Don't."

"But if I don't, you might not make it."

"I guess we will just have to see what happens then."

"Mailo, don't be stubborn."

"Who says I'm Mailo?" My eyes turn like cat's eyes, my voice changed, black chakra covered my body.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kabuto said with a frightened look on his face.

"My name is Muzuki, the Four-Tailed Wolf Demon that was put inside this child when she was a baby."

"I didn't know anything about this."

"Orochimaru knows all about it. You can ask him, he's full of secrets that he doesnt tell."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, then quickly looked away.

"Muzuki, may we have Mailo back?"

"No." The wings that were growing on Mailo's back were now fully grown. "Bye-bye," she said as she took off.

"Mailo, come back!" Orochimaru yelled through tears.

--

Where am I? Who are you?

I'm awake and my mind opens up to a forest clearing. "Hello," I said, "is anyone there?"

"Yes, little one, I'm here."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Muzuki, my dear."

"What are you...?"

"Come closer, my dear, and I will show you."

"Okay, but can I trust you?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Well...okay." I came closer, fearful, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"It's okay, my dear, don't be afraid. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, little one."

I walked closer, still afraid, but not as much as I had been.

I stopped right in front of a big gate. "I'm here," said Muzuki. As she said that, she turned in her cage so that I could see her face, her huge paws.

"What are you?!" I asked frightfully.

"I'm Muzuki, the Four-Tailed Wolf Demon. Your father told people to put me in you when you where just a newborn baby."

"No! I won't believe it!"

"I'm sorry, little one, but you are going to have to face facts."

"No, I don't want to!" I started crying. "No!"

"Little one, please don't cry."

--

I woke up after that. When I did, I found that I was lying on a tree, nowhere near my house. I didn't know where I was. I felt my back. The wings were no longer there. I felt my head: there were ears there, black ones with red on the tip. I looked at my back side. A wolf's tail was there, black as could be with red on the tip. "What's going on?" I said to myself.

"See? I told you, little one. Things will change now. You are no longer normal: you have never been."

"What about Kaya? Is she normal?"

"No, sweetheart, she is not. She has a Four-Tailed white Fox Demon inside her."

"Why can't anyone in my family be normal? Where are we, Muzuki?"

"I truely don't know, little one. Sorry."

"Perfect!" I tried to find my way home. I realized that we weren't away from my house: We were in my favorite hiding place the forest. I knew where we were. When I arrived home, Orochimaru hugged me and held me as tight as he could.

"Mailo, never do that again."

"I'll try not to do it again."

"You scared me, my little porcelain flower. I thought you would never come back again."

"Well, I'm back now and don't worry. I'll try not to frighten you like that again."

"Mailo!" I heard my sister scream. "Don't ever do that again, I can't live without you!"

"Oh, before I forget," Orochimaru said as he let go of me, "there's someone that just arrived that wants to see you."

"Where?" I said

"She's in your room, wating for you." I rushed down the hallyway to my room, wondering who it was. Orochimaru yelling behind me to slow down. I opened my door and Anko was sitting on my bed.

"Anko!" I yelled as I gave her a hug. "I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, Mailo. Your dad said I'll have to bunk with you."

"That's okay." Anko and I talked and talked into the night about what had happened with each other, what was going to happen next.

Their friendship seemed like it would never end. But you don't know what surprises the new day might bring.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I couldn't tell if it was light outside or not. Anko was awake. I knew that because I was the only one in the room when I woke up. Kimimaro came bursting into the room. "Kimimaro!" I yelled "What are you doing!?"

"Oh, Mailo, you're awake."

"Yeah, I just woke up. What did you want?"

"Your dad told me to come in here and wake you up. He says he needs to see you right away."

"Okay. I'll be with him in a few. Just let me get dressed and showered."

"Okay, see you."

"Kimimaro?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Anko?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Thanks. Okay, now get out of my room!" I yelled as I pushed him out and closed the door on his face. When I was ready, I opened the door. Kabuto was there, waiting to take me to my dad. I wonder what was happening? Usually, if Orochimaru wanted to see me, I would go to his office, but this time it looked like Kabuto was leading me somewere else. We soon got to a small house that looked like a storage room. Kabuto didn't talk the whole way there. I was nervous. Kabuto graved my shirt by the scruff and threw me in. It was dark when Kabuto closed the doors. I couldn't even see my own hands.

"Who's there?" I heard someone ask in the darkness. It sounded like Ankos voice.

"Anko, is that you? It's me: Mailo."

"Mailo, do you know where we're at?"

"No, Anko, I don't." The doors opened. The darkness faded to be returned by the the light.

Orochimaru walked in. "My two, most lovable, little ones."

"Dad, where's Kaya?"

"She will be here shortly: Kabuto went to go get her."

"Speak of the devil..." Kabuto threw Kaya in the room with us. Kaya crawled right next to me.

"Mailo," she said in a scared voice, "why are we here?"

"I don't know, Kaya..I'm sorry."

"Now...let's get this over with."

"Dad!" I yelled. "What are you going to do with us?" I asked through tears.

"My dear, don't worry. I will be quick."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Your question will be answered with time." Orochimaru extented his neck and bit Anko. Kaya and I watched in fear. When Orochimaru stopped biting Anko, he left a mark. "Next," he said as he pointed to me. I was terrified when he did that to me. The mark he gave me started bringing immense pain into my body. I saw Kaya get one, too. I passed out after I heard Orochimaru say, "Let's go, Kabuto. We will come back tomorrow and see if they're still alive." They closed the door and I was out.

.................................................................

The door opened. The light came in. Orochimaru stepped in. I was awake. So was Kaya, and Anko, by the look of it. "Well, Kabuto, it seems that they're still alive."

"So it seems, my lord." He walked over to anko. I didn't hear a word they said. I was too worried about what was going to happen next. I glanced over in Anko's direction. She grabbed Orochimaru's legs. Since we were all close to each other, I grabbed Orochimaru's leg.

"Dad, what did you do to us? It hurts, it burns!"

"I will explain it in due time."

"No! I'm tired of waiting for you to explain yourself! If you don't tell me what's going on right now--"

"I'm sorry, Mailo my sweet, but I can't."

I started crying. "Why? Why?" I got up.

"Mailo! No, you shouldn't do that! Please, you have to rest."

"No. I'm not going to rest. I'm sick and tired of having to listen to what you say." I ran out of the bulding. Orochimaru tried to run after me, but was too fast. I ran as far away from the Sound that my body would take me that day. I waited for two years to return to the Sound. What happens when I return, I have no idea. I was scared going back, but I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years have passed since I left home. I am now five years of age. I wondered what has changed. I would soon find out.

I was so nervous when I walked througth the gates of the Sound Village. "Welcome home," Muzuki said to me as I was walking towards the house I once lived in.

"Dad," I yelled as I walked into the house. It was so dark. I wondered where everyone was at. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Yes...I'm here." I heard a strange voice say. It sounded like it was coming from all sides.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember. After all this time, you forgot what your sister sounded like."

"Kaya, if it's you, then why dont you show yourself to me?"

"Be patient, my dear sister."

"You, out of all the people, should know that I can be patient."

"Oh, Mailo, how I have missed your attitude. I will be right back, so hang on tight and don't move."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the others and tell them you're back. They will be excited."

"Alright, I will wait..."

"Good," Kaya said as I heard her footsteps disapear.

"Muzuki, something doesnt feel right."

"It will be okay, little one. If anything gets bad, I will help you."

"Thanks, Muzuki."

"For what, little one?"

"For always being there when I need you, and not being selfish and uncaring."

"Well, little one, thank you. I have to care. For if you die, I die."

"Oh...then you don't really care."

"No, little one, I care a lot."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Mailo," I heard someone call. It sounded like they were running torwards me.

I was right: It was Kimimaro. He ran up to me as fast as he could and gave me a hug. "Mailo, I have missed you so much."

"Thanks for the concern, Kimimaro. You're crushing me. Please, put me down."

"Oh, sorry."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming."

As soon as he said that, I heard a voice from behind me say, "Hello, beatiful. What took you so long to come back to me?"

"Sakon!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Get away from me!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your pervertedness gave it away."

"Darn...I've got to work on that."

"Yes, you do."

"Hello, my dear student. What took you so long to come home?" I heard in front of me.

"Kabuto!" I yelled as I hugged him. "How I have missed you so, Kabuto!"

"My dear student...I have missed you, too." Everyone gave me a hug and I was glad that I was home...but where was my dad?

"My dear porcelain daughter...you finally came home to me." I heard my dad's voice say. A immense pain shot througth my body, starting from my neck. I started to cry. "Sorry for the darkness," he said as he somehow he lit all the candles with a wave of his hand. "Now that you can see, come closer to me."

"I can't move."

"Then I will come over to you." Orochimaru came over to me. He saw me crying. "Why the tears, my little porcelain angel?"

"Daddy, it hurts." I said as I pointed to my neck.

"Don't worry, my little porcelain angel. You will soon get use to the pain."

"Oh, Daddy, I have missed you so much," I said as I hugged him.

"As have I, my little angel...What took you so long to come back home?"

"It's a long story. I will tell you later."

"Alright...Let's move out of the hallway and into the living room."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Mailo?"

"Would it be okay with you if I just took a shower and hung out in my room for awhile?"

"Sure. But after you take your shower, I need to see you in my office."

"Alright." I took a shower and got dressed. Kimimaro was waiting to take me to my dad. "You don't have to escort me."

"I know. I just like to. It gives me alone time to spend with you."

"Stop it! You're making me blush..."

"I'm sorry, Mailo."

"It's okay. Because I made you blush, too."

"That's not fair."

"Girls don't play fair."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Come on! Let's race to my dad's office."

"Fine, but don't cry when you lose."

"Who says I'm going to lose?" We started the race. I was in the lead. "Come on, slow poke!"

Kimimaro caught up with me. "Hey, are you ready for a lift?" He said as he picked me up.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride."

"Okay...but then, who wins?"

"We both win."

"Kimimaro, you are such a jerk."

"I know, but that's what makes me who I am."

"Put me down! I'm at my dad's office! Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime," he said as he kissed me. I kissed him back. Kabuto came out of nowhere.

"Come on, you love two lovebirds. Mailo, say goodbye to Kimimaro."

"Bye," I said, giggling. I dissapeared into my dad's office. "Yes, Dad? What did you want that couldn't wait?"

"Mailo, how many times have I told you to show some respect to Lord Orochimaru?"

"He's my dad! How much respect do you want me to give him?"

"A lot! Starting today, I'll hit you in the back of the head every time you don't call him Lord Orochimaru."

"Is this a part of my training?"

"Yes. It's called manners."

"Fine. Lord Orochimaru, where is Kaya, and what did you need me for?"

"She's over here, follow me."

"Yes, my Lord." I followed him into a room that I had never seen before. There were tanks that looked like they were for experimenting.

"Muzuki, this doesnt feel right..."

"Don't worry, little one. I'm here for you and would never let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay."

"Here she is, Mailo: Your loving sister, Kaya." I was horrified. She was in one of those experiment tanks. She was wearing a short white dress and had on a breathing mask on. The thing on her neck -- I still didn't know what it was, because Orochimaru never told me what it was called -- expanded down one of her arms, one of her legs, and half her face. Her eyes were open. They were experimenting on her eyes. "This is why I wanted you, my dear daughter."

"What?! You want to experiment on me?! Why?! I might die! Are you going to take that risk?!"

"Because, my dear child, I want to see if my hypothesis is correct."

"Dad," I said as I sarted crying, "I just got back...and you want to do this now?"

"Mailo, show some respect to Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said as he hit me in the back of my head.

"Yes, my dear daughter. I'm afraid so. If you had come back earlier, you would have had more time, but you came back later then expected...Kabuto...you know what to do."

"Yes, my Lord."

"No! You can't do this!" I said through tears.

"Hold still, Mailo."

"NO!" I said as he stuck the neddle in me.

......................................................

I don't know what happpened after that. For four weeks, I was in that stupid tank. Was I sleeping? Was I dreaming? No. I was talking to Muzuki the whole time I was in that tank. For me, my mind is the safest place to be.

.......................................................

Four Weeks Have Passed

They finally let Kaya and I out of those tanks. Kabuto was standing by, while Orochimaru was waiting for the results. "Mailo, Kaya, can you see?"

"Yes, Kabuto."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. I need you to do someting for me. Have you ever heard of the Sharingan?"

"Yes, Kabuto."

"Try using it."

"Okay..." When I tried doing that, I felt a change in my eyes. "Kabuto sensei, I think I did it."

"Let me see...Good job, Mailo. Kaya, did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Now try to use the Byakugan."

"Okay..." We got the same results: success.

"Now try mixing them in diffrent combinations."

"This is fun, Kabuto!"

"Now go to your regular eyes."

"Oh, man...fun's over." I walked over to Orochimaru. "What should I do now, my Lord?"

"Go get some rest and something to eat."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Mailo?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"Yes, my Lord." He gave me a hug. He also started crying.

"Mailo, my little angel...I'm so glad you made it."

"Me, too."

"Now go."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Mailo, don't call me Lord. I'm not your master, I'm your father."

"But Kabuto-"

"Ignore him. I'll tell him to stop."

"Thanks, dad."

"See you in the morning."

"Yes..."

"Don't think I forgot about you, Kaya. Come over here and give me a hug." Kaya's eyes lit up.

"Yes, Father." We had a group hug.

"Now, good night, my little angels, and get someting to eat."

"Yes, father, goodnight." When I got down to my room, Kimimaro was there with a plate of food. "Kimimaro, what are you doing here?"

"Wating for you. What does it look like?"

"Did Orochimaru tell you to do this?"

"No, he didn't. I just thought you would be hungry when you got here, so..."

"Well, thanks..." I didn't accept it. "Why would you do this for me? You're just a bodygaurd."

"Well...because I like you...a lot. That's why I love being your bodyguard. I can get close to you," He said as he got closer. "Plus, I can do this," he said as he kissed me on the lips. I kissed along with him.

"Kimimaro, can you just wait a second?"

"Sure." I ran to the cabinet that Orochimaru used to hold all his important scrolls.

"Here it is," I say as I look at the jutsu scroll, "The aging jutsu."

"He shouldnt leave this out in the open."

"Yeah," Muzuki said tiredly.

"He should protect them better..."

"Wait, Mailo, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Yes, I am."

"Mailo, why?"

"Beacuse I want to try it."

"Fine! It's not my choice, I have no say in it."

"Thanks for the support."

"You're welome, my dear." I did the jutsu.

"I did it."

"What if your dad finds out about this?"

"Who says he's going to find out?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your dad has his ways."

"So if he yells at me, I don't care. What's the wost that could happen?"

"Mailo, you're going to jinx yourself by saying that."

"Yeah right."

"Fine, don't listen to me."

"Okay, I won't."

"You are so stubborn."

"I know."

"Now, it's time to get back to Kimimaro."

"Mailo, I'm not getting myself into this. I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I rushed back to my room.

"Mailo, what did you do?"

"Just tampered with my age a little."

"WHY?!"

"So this will be a good experience."

"I see where you're going with this..."

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Then, come on."

"But what about your dad?"

"Who cares about him?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Come on, Kimimaro, just this once," I say with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright...but just this once."

"Thank you, Kimimaro," I say as I hug him. "Now come on, let's go."

I can't really get into details about what happened that night. Do you people really need a explanation?

The next morning, Mailo would get in big trouble. This is funny. She put it on herself. She always does.


End file.
